


Matchmaker

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Savvy gets Darko a girlfriend. Savvy belongs to sso-saturnrider on tumblr and Shadow belongs to esmeraldashadowlord on tumblr.





	Matchmaker

Darko sighed as he walked down to the dungeon. His brooding was always interrupted here, like nobody could see that he wanted some peace and quiet. He would have stayed in his fortress in another realm, but this was a very critical time for the Generals right now, and Darko had to be here.

“Hello, my brother from another mother,” said the girl on the other side of the bars.

“Hello, my sister from another… mister? Did I get that right?” asked Darko, opening her cell door and letting her out. Savvy nodded and patted him on the head with a smile.

“Yep! You’re learning,” said Savvy proudly. “So, how’ve you been?”

“Well, I was very much enjoying brooding when the guards interrupted me to inform me that they’d captured a prisoner who was asking for me,” said Darko.

“How’d you know it was me? It could’ve been one of your fangirls,” said Savvy.

“I had a feeling that it might be you,” said Darko. “And what are fangirls?”

“Girls who love you,” said Savvy.

“But who could love a monster like me?” asked Darko. “I am pure evil, I threaten to kill people.” He sounded extremely puzzled.

“Yeah, but you’re also a stud,” said Savvy. “At least, that’s what they say.”

“They really think that?” asked Darko. “Even though I look like- what was it you said again?”

“An emo try-hard,” said Savvy. “A humanised Shadow the hedgehog.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Darko.

“I’ll show you when we sit down somewhere,” said Savvy.

“Very well, come into my living quarters,” said Darko. He led her there, though Savvy had been in Darko’s living quarters many times. It was a very dark place, filled with all kinds of dark imagery. There was even a black chandelier, and of course a red rug. Darko sat down in one of the plush red armchairs while Savvy settled into a beanbag (Darko had tried sitting in a beanbag once, but the sharp points in his attire had torn it open. There were still bean bag beans floating around the room in random places).

“Ok, so Shadow the hedgehog is… this guy,” said Savvy, leaning forward and showing the phone to Darko. Darko leaned in to peer at it.

“Hmm. I don’t look like that,” said Darko.

“Dude, you totally do,” said Savvy. “And here’s a humanised one someone made.”

“Hmm. I am beginning to see a resemblance now,” said Darko. “I hope that they are not mocking me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, they are,” said Savvy, closing the browser app and then turning her phone back to herself so she could scroll to another app. “But you still have plenty of fangirls. Geez, so many messages on this dating app.”

“Dating… app?” asked Darko, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

“It’s a thing where you upload your profile and people can message you. It’s to help you find love,” said Savvy. “I made one for you ages ago.”

“Why would I want to meet people via a device?” asked Darko. “I would prefer to meet them in person.”

“Well then, you’re in luck,” said Savvy, closing that app too and opening her photo app instead. “I’ve found just the girl to set you up with.”

“Oh, this should be interesting,” said Darko.

“Hey, don’t be so cynical,” said Savvy. “This is a nice girl. And, coincidentally, she’s called Shadow.” She turned her phone around, showing Darko the picture of a girl with blonde-streaked, curly brown hair.

“She is rather pretty,” said Darko. “But is her name truly Shadow?”

“No, it’s her nickname,” said Savvy.

“Ah, like your name is Sabrina but you go by Savvy,” said Darko. Savvy nodded.

“And she is interested in meeting you,” said Savvy. “She’s not like the other fangirls, I think she really likes you.”

“I am flattered,” said Darko, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Brilliant! I’ll meet you tomorrow at… where’s a good place for you to teleport to?” asked Savvy.

“Hmm… the coast near Moorland and Fort Pinta is less-protected than other places,” said Darko. “Perhaps I could have dinner at the fort with her?”

“That suits you,” said Savvy.

“But why can we not simply have our date here?” asked Darko. “My living quarters are more than adequate.”

“Because these days, people have the first date on neutral ground,” said Savvy. “It sends the wrong message if you invite them into your home on the first date.”

“Why would it send the wrong message?” asked Darko. Savvy gave him a look, and he blushed. “Oh! No, I would not want to send that message.”

“Yes, because you are a gentleman,” said Savvy. “I’ll just text her and let her know. How does 7:30 tomorrow night sound?”

“I have literally no plans,” said Darko. “The only thing that I am doing at the moment is waiting for the right moment so that I can travel to Pandoria and retrieve our fourth Dark Rider.”

“Stars aren’t right?” asked Savvy. “Can’t do it?”

“Yes, the stars and the planets must align in just the right way,” said Darko. “That energy will weaken the barrier between the worlds, and it will temporarily nullify the wards preventing her from being brought back to Jorvik.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” said Savvy. “Anyway, wanna play board games or something?”

“I would prefer to talk about your friend instead,” said Darko. Savvy grinned, delighted that her plan to get Darko a girlfriend was working.

The following evening, Darko appeared under the stairs and startled a horse and rider that were running the race. Savvy walked over from the beach, shaking her head in amusement.

“You sure know how to make an entrance, huh?” said Savvy.

“I was considering appearing in the middle of the disco, but it is easier to appear on the ground,” said Darko. “I do not want to be stuck in the cliff.”

“That’d kind of kill the romantic vibe,” said Savvy. “C’mon, let’s go. Shadow’s waiting.”

“Was I late?” asked Darko.

“No,” said Savvy. “She was just really looking forward to meeting you, so she arrived early.”

“That is a good sign,” said Darko. “How should I make my entrance?”

“Let’s go up the stairs,” said Savvy. “There’ll be less horses there, and then you can see her before she sees you.”

Darko started up the stairs first, and Savvy laughed and followed him. She found him stopped at the top of the stairs, staring in amazement at the sight of Shadow sitting in the setting sun. The dying sun’s rays highlighted the gold streaks in her hair, and made her skin look warm. Savvy nudged Darko, and then he began moving.

“Hello,” said Darko when he got to the table. Shadow looked up and grinned at him, her face lighting up.

“Hi!” said Shadow. “I’m Shadow, but Savvy’s probably already told you that.”

“Pretend I’m not here,” said Savvy, heading into the disco and finding some friends to dance with.

“Yes, she has told me much about you,” said Darko. “And I am Darko.”

“I know who you are,” said Shadow. “I’ve been really looking forward to meeting you.” Her cheeks were a delightful shade of pink.

“And I have been looking forward to meeting you,” said Darko. “Shall we order our food?”

“Oh, yes,” said Shadow, picking up a menu. “What do you want to eat?”

“Perhaps a… pizza?” Darko suggested. Savvy often brought pizza with her when she visited him, and he’d developed a fondness for the food. Also, it was easy to share, and apparently sharing on dates was a very romantic thing to do. He wished that he’d asked Savvy what food Shadow liked, but he’d been distracted.

“Sure, pizza sounds good,” said Shadow. “And I’ll have a cola. What do you want to drink?”

“What do you recommend?” asked Darko. Shadow laughed.

“I’m asking for what beverage you want, not wine,” said Shadow.

“Yes, I have… never had any flavoured beverages before,” said Darko. Now his cheeks were pink in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay,” said Shadow. “I’ll just get two colas, then.”

“That would be good,” said Darko. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Shadow, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

They ate their pizza and drank their cola, gazing into each other’s eyes while the lights of the disco flashed behind them and the bass made the cola tremble.

“This is a delectable drink,” said Darko. “I shall have to ask Savvy to bring me some. Or go on more dates with you and try other sugary beverages.”

“I’d love that,” said Shadow. “Though, this date isn’t over yet.”

“That it is not,” said Darko. “Shall we order dessert?”

“Have you tried ice cream before?” asked Shadow.

“No, I have not,” said Darko. “It is easy to reheat pizza, but refreezing melted ice cream does not end well.”

“True,” said Shadow. “You can order some and try some of mine. Just don’t eat it too fast.”

“I will remember that,” said Darko. “Hmm… peppermint chocolate chip sounds interesting.”

“And I’ll have strawberry,” said Shadow. She giggled. “We can visit every café on Jorvik so you can try all of the food.”

“And fall deeper in love with you,” said Darko. Shadow blushed

“Yes, that too,” said Shadow. 

When their ice cream was brought out, Shadow scooped some out in her spoon and offered it to Darko. Darko leaned across the table and ate it off the spoon, licking his lips. Shadow had butterflies in her stomach, and her heart was racing. And then Darko closed the distance between them and kissed her. Shadow returned the kiss, positive that the thumping in her ears was her own heartbeat because everything else had faded away. There was only Darko and her in the world, even after he pulled away to try some of his own ice cream.

“Delicious,” said Darko. “And I am talking about your lips as well, dear Shadow.” Shadow grinned and wondered if her cheeks could get any redder.

The date came to an end when Shadow began to feel sleepy, though she didn’t want to leave.

“Don’t fret, I will see you again,” said Darko, tilting her chin up and giving her another kiss.

“There are a lot of cafes on Jorvik to visit,” said Shadow. She kissed him back as they stood outside the disco, under the stars.

The next morning, when Savvy caught the boat out to the oil rig (and was miraculously not caught this time), she beamed upon finding Darko waltzing around his room and grinning like a fool.

“I take full responsibility for finding you love,” said Savvy.

“And I thank you wholeheartedly,” said Darko. 

“You’re welcome,” said Savvy. She hugged him, and he returned the hug with more happiness than she’d felt from him in a long time.


End file.
